


Flying with him

by Yesimawriter



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fiendfyre, M/M, but you know me, i'm a rebel, so it isn't EXACTLY like the prompt has instructed, watch me write my whole story in the tags, when do i ever listen to the instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Draco stared at the broom he held tightly in his grasp. His hands were shaking.





	Flying with him

Draco stared at the broom he held tightly in his grasp. His hands were shaking. It had been exactly two years since the incident, since he had flown out of the Fiendfyre on Potter’s broom. He hadn’t once ridden a broom since then. He had tried to get rid of his irrational fear of flying. Quidditch had been his life and flying had been his passion.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting flashbacks to that day when he’d been about to die, with the fire surrounding him. He’d been saved, pulled up onto a broom by warm hands, and when he had looked up, it had been into the warmest green eyes.

Suddenly he felt those familiar, warm hands covering his own, as if to stop the shaking, and he felt hot breath on his neck as a voice whispered, “Draco.”

He turned to face Harry, swallowing heavily at the worry and concerned etched onto those features. Looking away, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Harry stepped closer to Draco, making his heart momentarily skip a beat. “I’m here to help you,” he said and pulled another broom towards himself. “So please, just let me.”


End file.
